


Under your control(ler)

by DrunkenWhalers



Series: ellies sin jar [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Universe, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub Undertones, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Just slightly, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers
Summary: Dan was tired of Phil ignoring him for Fortnite so he takes matters into his own hands (well, his mouth at least)Dan was exhausted. No, not from his inevitable lack of sleep (he thankfully got a healthy three and a half hour snooze in the night before, thank you very much!) or from working out a bit too hard. Not even from the stress of being on tour. No, he was exhausted because of his lovely (but sometimes oblivious) boyfriend Phil





	Under your control(ler)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chill Vibes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345757) by [Notsafeforviv (Harles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harles/pseuds/Notsafeforviv). 



> oof i wrote this at 12 am last night so its shit rip!! was insp by dan saying he saw phil naked playing fortnite aaaa. also from a Boyf riends fic ('': enjoy the porn (the first ive posted in years )

## under your control(ler)

Dan was _exhausted_. No, not from his inevitable lack of sleep (he thankfully got a healthy three and a half hour snooze in the night before, thank you very much!) or from working out a bit too hard. Not even from the stress of being on tour. No, he was exhausted because of his lovely (but sometimes oblivious) boyfriend Phil.

Now, he loved Phil, very much indeed. Hell, he was hoping _to marry him someday._ Lately though, Dan had been noticing a disruption in the schedule their days generally followed:

  1. wake up
  2. .have morning sex
  3. make and eat breakfast
  4. cuddle a bit
  5. have shower sex
  6. do whatever tasks they had planned
  7. have sex another time while performing said tasks
  8. get home
  9. make dinner/ order pizza
  10. have sex YET AGAIN
  11. watch a movie
  12. take another shower (no sex this time they did that today!!)
  13. and before bed?
  14. have sex yet again.
  15. (maybe then a quickie at three am)



They had followed that schedule since they moved in together all those years ago. It was like clockwork at this point. But now, their schedule looked more like this:

  1. phil wakes up, plays fortnite
  2. dan wakes up from phil yelling about dying, goes to check
  3. dan makes breakfast for himself, phil says he "ate three hours ago
  4. "its s e v e n a m"
  5. "i know"
  6. dan spends an hour and a half trying to get phil to get ready
  7. dan finally manages to drag phil out to go do what they had planned
  8. phil talks about fortnite the whole time
  9. dan buys advil because _his headache is coming in fast holy shit_
  10. get home
  11. phil goes back to playing fortnite
  12. dan has to BEG him to get up and eat like he is his mother.
  13. try to watch a movie but phil ends up just playing more fortnite
  14. dan goes to bed because he is TIRED and HORNY and his BOYFRIEND LOVES A GAME MORE THAN HIM
  15. phil does not sleep till three am
  16. .(maybe not at all)



It had been like this for three weeks, so you could understand why Dan was so frustrated. What made it even worse is that the whole time Phil played, he was usually naked, except for maybe his headset. So there Dan was, being forced to watch his boyfriends <i>gorgeous cock</i> out in the open and he could not even suck it? Absolute hell for him.

That was the predicament Dan had been in tonight. He had gotten tired of sneaking off to bed and watching whatever shitty hentai school girl video he could find to jack off to. He wanted Phil. So Dan did what a sencible boyfriend would do: _tease the other until he caved in._

Dan casually rested his long legs across Phils lap, "accidentally" bumping into his large member. Dan just opened his laptop and scrolled mindlessly through r/dogs, shifting his feet once in a while.

"F-Fuck..." Phil mumbled, an almost moan as he was hit by another player. At least that is what he _wanted_ Dan to believe. And the younger man was having none of it.

Dan got a bit bolder after about ten minutes, putting down his legs and scooting over next to his lover.He laid his head across his lap, lips brushing against the other mans member. A soft groan could be heard from Phil, causing the other to smirk. _Dan: One , Phil: Zero_

"Dan..." Phil warned in a knowing tone. His eyes were cast on the large screen of the hotel, his gaze locked , unlike the barrel of his characters gun.

 _"What? "_ Dan replied innocently, giving a little kitten lick to Phils now hardening cock.

"You know what." Phil growled, gripping harder on his controller. It was obvious that the man was more than a little annoyed, and Dan loved it.

The brunette rolled his eyes and started to suck lightly, earning a moan from the other. Phils breathing was staggering, and Dan could tell he was going to break at any moment.

Phils movements in-game were becoming a but erratic, his orgasm approaching like a freight train. Dan smirked as began to bob his head, looking up at Phil with doe eyes. It was not very long before Phil came hard into his mouth, a loud "Fucking shit!" spilling from his mouth as he was killed by a player with the gamertag " xxcreeperlover69xx".With that, he went off, pulling Dan off of his cock.

"You were just so desperate, huh?!" The dark haired man rumbled, holding Dan firmly by his curly locks. Said man smiled up at Phil, an answer in itself.

"Such a little cockslut, aren't you honey?" Phil asked, Dan nodding lightly in response . Phil slapped the other mans cheek. " _Use your words, Princess. "_

"Y-Yes D-Daddy, I-I'm a cockslut!" Dan cried out, cum and drool spilling from his mouth.

"Fucking pathetic." Phil spat, looking at his flatmate with disgust, yet love at the same time. His voice quickly changed "What color is the sky, Dan?" He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was alright.

"Green, Daddy." he replied, quickly slipping back into his mindset.

"Good." Phil nodded. " Now get your little ass in my lap, I need to teach you a fucking lesson. Back towards me. "

Dan complied, sitting in his dominants lap. His legs were then forcefully shoved open by Phil, a large hand now rubbing at his small growing cock. He let out a low chuckle.

"Getting hard from me calling you names, bitch? You are so fucking disgusting, honey!"

Dan whined, nodding again. He loved it when Phil did this, took control.

"Now," Phil began, pulling out Dans cock from his loose sweatpants. " Daddy is going to play his game. And if you even _dare_ to be a cock tease, you wont be able to sit for a month. Am I clear? " The man growled again, Dan resounding with a choked "Mhm."

As Phil started his next match, he placed his controller between Dans legs and right against the subs small leaking cock. When it was time to drop, he made sure to right away, the vibrations strong and rumbling. Dan whined out, causing Phil to only push the controller harder against his member.

"Hush darling, daddy needs to win" Phil hummed, now shooting some gun he had just found an unnecessary amount of times. Dan was biting on his thumb, trying his best to stay quiet.

After a little while, Dan began to think things we slowing sown but boy he was wrong. Soon enough, Phil got a hold of a rocket launcher, now shooting multiple missiles at other players, And those vibrations were _rough_. He had no idea how much longer he would last, his body thrashing in the other mans lap, earning him a few more love taps.

As the storm approached, a steady beat began to vibrate, Phil even standing back at the very edge just so he could tease Dan with the wonderful torture. Dan could not help but spill right there, his cum covering the controller.

"Bad baby..." Phil tsked, only doing his best to make the vibrations more consistent . Dan was wrung and overstimulated, his body convulsing as his cock went under that delicious determinant. "Just for that , i'm gonna make sure you have to cum again."

Dan whined yet again, the shootout Phil was having at that moment bringing him to the brink again, his eyes watering and spilling on to his dimpled cheeks. Phil was almost winning at this point, a hopeful end to the pleasure that he both loved and loathed.

"Are you close again baby, is daddy gonna make his princess a pretty mess all over again?" Phil teased, letting himself get shot a few times only to shoot at his opponent ( and resulting in a kill) many times over.

"Y-Yes...!" Dan yelped, hands gripping his lovers muscular thighs. God he was so fucking close!

With a few more shots of Phils rocket launcher (and a smirk on the mans part) , he had won, the "#1 Victory Royale! " graphic appear ing on screen with the strongest rumble Dan had felt. He could not take it anymore. He came hard across the controller, head rolling back with "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" spilling from his lips. All this did was make Phil push the remote harder to Dans member, earning another loud cry.

Dan quickly came down from his high and turned around to kiss his boyfriend, the meeting so full of love yet so filled with lust. He pulled away.

"Goddamn I love you, Philip Michael Lester." He breathed out against the other mans long neck.

"Feelings mutual, Daniel James Howell."

The two just stared into each others eyes for a moment, until they were interrupted unexpectedly.

"Uh, Philamazing?" asked a voice coming from the discarded but still connected headset. " Y-You've been off mute for the last thirty minutes. "

Both Dan and Phils eyes opened wide at that

_**"FUCK!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is softboyes if u wanna scream into the void w me idk man
> 
> also send me prompts and give kudos!!! i live for validation


End file.
